To semiquantitatively study the changes in oxidation rate accompanying interictal and ictal activity in both a primary cortical epileptogenic focus (penicillin induced) and the contralateral cortical focus of projected (mirror) activity. Possibly to study as well oxidative changes with generalized epileptiform discharges.